


How the Smartest Man in Two Galaxies Says I Love You

by my3scape



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em><strong>Being me is the best gig on the planet."</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>That's how the smartest man in the galaxy writes a love letter." </strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Knew you'd be a heart breaker."</strong></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Smartest Man in Two Galaxies Says I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1220) by Keira Marcos. 



> Written for the One Million Words Drabble Celebration on the Different Roads LJ Community
> 
> Inspired by three lines and TTB by KeiraMarcos, 157 words written.
> 
> No beta so all errors are my own, and I'm writing this while I'm tired. (Goes off and giggles to myself, my first piece of fic outside of Harry Potter!")
> 
> I'm not one of the Powers That Be for Stargate: Atlantis, I'm just borrowing their characters for a minute, they'll get them back... relatively unharmed, I promise! Besides, I'm broke so there is no point in suing me.

They were back on Earth for leave and to renegotiate Rodney's contract with the the IOA and SGC when Rodney knelt before John in a sheer blue robe and his collar. John gently reached out and lifted Rodney's face to his and bent down to kiss him incredibly softly, "So, we need to talk, huh?" he whispered as he pulled away.

Rodney's nod was small and almost invisible as he leant forward to rest his head on John's thigh. "Being me is the best gig in the universe John."

"Huh, How do you figure that?"

"I have you, and if I wanted to walk away from us, you'd let me. If I wanted to leave the program, you'd follow me. You're everything I need."

"Is this how the smartest man in two galaxies says, 'I love you.'?"

"Oui maitre."

"I knew you'd fill all my empty places, and a few more besides. I love you too Rodney"


End file.
